


Morning Bliss

by chaymoonrin



Series: When Job Gets Boring [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Dominant Alec, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, submissive magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaymoonrin/pseuds/chaymoonrin
Summary: It is early in the morning when Magnus wakes up and begins to get ready for an appointment, Alec is still sound sleep or that’s what he thought until he felt something hard pressed against his back. And no matter how much time and effort he put into getting ready he will have to do it all over again.





	Morning Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I read a fanfic in which Magnus was wearing leather red pants and it gave me a big turn on so I had to do something about it. That's how this happened.

Magnus woke up early that day, the sun was yet to rise on the horizon. He left the bed to get ready for the day, he has an early appointment with an important client. The appointment wasn’t that early but Magnus liked to take his time in getting ready.

Standing at the edge of the bed he stretched his limbs while jawing, giving a last glance at the form of his sleeping boyfriend he made his way to the bathroom to take a shower.

When he came out hair dripping and a towel tied around his waist, he noticed the sun was starting to greet the day, with sunlight peeking through the window splashing Alec with warmth. The young shadowhunter looked so peaceful laying on his side shirtless and white runed skin shining with sunlight.

The warlock loved waking up to that scene every morning, knowing his beloved was safe and sound in the commodity of their bed. Sighing content, he made his way to their wardrobe to pick the clothes for the day.

Alec woke up with the sun hitting his face, he groaned and turned around on the bed trying to hide from it when he noticed, Magnus place was empty, he was about to call for him when he heard noises coming from the wardrobe so he supposed Magnus was just getting ready for an appointment. He brushed it away and laid his head back on the pillow ready to go back to sleep when he saw his boyfriend walking out of the wardrobe in his naked glory holding a bunch of clothes in his arms. The older didn’t seem to notice Alec was awake and staring him, so he made his way to the dressing table where he placed his clothes, his back facing the bed where Alec was pretending to be asleep, he picked a small towel and began drying his hair.

On the bed Alec was shamelessly staring at his boyfriend’s naked body, admiring how slender yet toned it was not to mention how soft his tanned skin is to the touch. Alec’s mouth began to water at the sight of the perfect round ass, no matter how much Magnus exercised himself he was never able to get rid of the little amount of fat accumulating in his bottoms, the warlock would always complain about it but Alec would only thank to whoever sculpted Magnus’ body.

Once Magnus' hair was almost dry, he began brushing it, once he was satisfied he proceeded applying body lotion unknowingly giving his boyfriend a show that made his dick harden under the sheets, then he continued styling his hair up and began doing his makeup meticulously. He was applying the eyeliner when he felt someone was staring at him, but when he turned around he found Alec was still sound asleep so he ignored it and continued doing his makeup.

Alec was relieved that Magnus didn’t catch him staring, he didn’t want him to think he is a creep. Once again, he continued observing his boyfriend doing his makeup while humming softly, Alec grinned at the sight and was begging to regret all the times he woke up before Magnus to go back to the Institute for all those times he lost this beautiful spectacle he was witnessing right now.

Magnus took a while finishing his makeup and even if Alec couldn’t see his face from his position he knew he looked stunning as always, he watched as the warlock picked the pants he had left at the table and stepped on them raising his left leg first giving Alec a show of his softened dick. Alec swallowed a groan ‘the little shit decided to go commando today’ he thought biting his fist to stop himself from making any noise, with his other hand he fisted his hardened erection under the sheets. This time when he turned to keep staring at his boyfriend he saw how the tight pants were struggling to cover the toned tights and even more so the ass cheeks.

Alec swore he began watching in slow-motion as the waistband of the red leather pants were struggling to fit his boyfriend’s butt until it finally reached the slender waist, and even if the warlock was facing opposite to him Alec could see him taking his package and placing it inside his pants. That’s when Alec lose it completely.

Magnus was just buttoning and zipping his pants when he felt two strong arms embracing him from behind, he was startled at first until he recognized Alec’s hairy chest against his back, he looked at the mirror in front of him to see his boyfriend resting his chin on his shoulder.

“Alexander, what are you doing?” Magnus chuckled caressing the taller’s face but instead of an answer the younger bit his shoulder followed by the tightening of the arms around him pressing him closer to the warm body behind him, that’s when he felt the long hard thing pressing against the small of his back.

“Mmh are we eager today?” Magnus smirked and untangled the arms over his abdomen to turn around and face the tall man. “I don’t have much time to help you properly but I’ll do as I can, ” he said against his boyfriend’s lips, earning a deep growl when he took the stiff manhood from the base, giving Alec a few strokes he pecked his lips before going down on his knees. The erection now in front of his face. He kept stroking the length firmly while he put the balls in his mouth. Alec’s head fell back at the feeling of Magnus’ sinful mouth sucking his testicles, the taller growled, Magnus moaned at the sensation of his hair being pulled. He released the testicles from his mouth and with his tongue, he made a tray of saliva up Alec’s length stopping at the head to pay it special attention. Alec moaned louder.

Magnus teased the head for a while licking the precum away “Agh! Magnus for God’s sake, stop teasing” Alec complained his hand never releasing the older’s hair. Magnus smirked and gave the tip of Alec’s cock a peck, before engulfing the whole length in his mouth.

The dick was too big to fit in Magnus’ mouth, Alec unconsciously pushed the warlock’s head further making him gag and cough for the sudden action.

“Sorry, I’m so sorry, are you okay Mags?” Alec apologized guilty for the tears in his lovers’ face.

“Yes honey, don’t worry” Magnus coughed, once he caught his breath he tried it again, he tried deep throating this time, it was uncomfortable and a little bit painful, not to mention it didn’t allow him to breathe properly but Alec let out a loud and pleasurable sound so he obliged to keep going, he tried breathing as best as he could through his nose and began moving his head slowly, each time earning a moan from the taller.

After a minute or so Alec was near his release but Magnus’ throat was already sore, so he tried using only his mouth at enveloping the rest of the length with his hand.

“Mmph, yes… yes Maggie, so good” Alec felt himself approaching his orgasm so he opened his eyes to see his lover’s face, he felt a wave of pleasure watching those plump lips around his cock and that soft small hand stroking the base. Alec pulled Magnus’ hair away from his cock just as he reached his climax, coating Magnus’ face with his cum. The shadowhunter admired his boyfriend’s beautiful face covered with own semen and he could feel his dick hardening once again.

“Alexander, why did you pull away?! Now I’ll have to do my makeup again!!” Magnus whined while cleaning the cum off his face with his fingers with a pout. Alec didn’t answer, instead, he took Magnus’ wrist and helped him up to his feet just to bring the cum covered fingers to his mouth, smirking at the lustful look his lover had. Once the fingers were cleaned he pulled the warlock from his waist and began licking the shorter’s face clean.

“Alexander, stop, my face is covered in makeup it must taste awful” Magnus chuckled trying to push the shadowhunter away.

“Nothing in you tastes awful, all of you is delicious” the younger replied still giving tiny licks to the shorter’s face. Once he was sure there was no more semen on his lover’s face he finished with a kiss on his lips before letting him go.

Magnus chuckled and looked tenderly at his boyfriend for a minute before turning around to look at himself in the mirror and sighing he began re-applying his makeup.

Alec looked intently at his boyfriend’s back until he noticed something in the mirror, slowly he approached him again, sneaking his arms around the thin waist once more.

“What are you doing now, you can’t be hard again so soon, ” Magnus asked raising a brow.

“Don’t underestimate my stamina baby, but now you are the one who needs some help” Alec whispered seductively in the shorter’s ear bringing his hand down to grab Magnus’ bulge covered by his leather pants. Magnus let out a surprised moan but slapped Alec’s hand away.

“Alexander, I am already late, and I have yet to finish getting ready I don’t have time for that” the warlock complained and continued doing his makeup, but Alec wasn’t going to give up that easily.

“Then you can keep getting ready while I fix this, after all, we don’t want you to be late, right?” Alec said innocently kissing his boyfriend’s temple, but without releasing his slender body, Magnus rolled his eyes and continued fixing his makeup but halted when a hand unzipped his pants and shamelessly took his dick out of the groove, making him moan at the contact of the rough hand around his sensitive member.

“Alec, stop please I need to get ready” the warlock tried to protest but the calloused hand kept stroking him making him moan again.

“Then get ready, I am not telling you to stop” Alec purred and nibbled at the older’s ear making him shiver.

Magnus did try once again to ignore the hand on his crotch, and began fixing his hair but jumped when a finger began caressing his nipple he moaned once again when the man behind him pulled him closer if possible to his chest and began sucking his neck and juncture on his shoulder but what melt him away was the look his lover was giving him in the mirror in front of them, full of desire and passion. A sudden stroke made him drop the brush he was holding making it fall to the floor.

Magnus gave up his resolve to stop the younger and instead reached his face with his hand and turning his own face joined their mouths in a heated kiss, Alec responded to the kiss nibbling at the warlock’s bottom lip, his ministrations on Magnus’ cock never stopped, in some point the shorter man began rocking his hips, fucking Alec’s fist.

Alec’s free hand was holding his lover’s body against his own, fearing to lose the contact and began grinding his own erection against Magnus’ back never breaking the kiss. The shadowhunter loved how perfectly their bodies fit with each other because even if Magnus was tall and muscular he looked small and delicate against Alec’s warrior form.

Once Magnus began panting Alec knew he was about to come, “Look there, you are so beautiful like this, so submissive” Alec whispered in the shorter’s ear indicating him to look at their reflection in the mirror, Magnus’ cheeks blushed at the sinful scene in front of him “Alec…” Magnus moaned pulling at the taller’s hair.

“You are so perfect, my love, cum for me” Alec smirked when his lover did as he was told and came with a loud moan arching his back against Alec’s body and coating his hand with his release. “So good, you are so beautiful” The shadowhunter knew his boyfriend has a praise kink, he tenderly whispered while caressing Magnus’ abdomen while this was coming down from his ecstasy.

Magnus snapped his fingers to clean Alec’s hand before turning around and hugging the shadowhunter, the taller smiled and kissed the older’s head and enveloped him in his arms.

“That was great, I wish I could stay here the entire day with you” Magnus mumbled against the hairy chest of his boyfriend.

“Then stay”

“I can’t I have to work and so do you, so go take a shower, you smell like sex” Magnus chuckled breaking the embrace.

“Just if you come with me” Alec smirked holding the other’s wrist.

“But I am getting late, and it’s your fault” the warlock pouted pointing at the clock on the wall to prove his point.

“You smell like sex too, you can just do your makeup with magic when we finish”

“Darling if I get into the shower with you, we won’t be getting out anytime soon”

“Then I’ll have to take you with me” Alec’s eyes glinted in mischief when he approached the warlock and suddenly carried him over his shoulder, dragging a squirmy warlock into the bathroom. Little did they know, neither of them made it on time to their appointments that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, as you can guess I like writing smut. I know Magnus is not as small as I described him here but I have a thing for Size differences.  
> I still have some ideas for smut one shots but feel free to suggest more for when I run out of ideas.  
> Please leave comments.


End file.
